And To All A Good Night!
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. Near is playing Santa for the young orphans at Wammy's house, but his number-one successor -- Mello -- is determined to prove that he deserves the title of L...by catching Santa in the act. Adult!Near x Child!Mello. Shota. Christmas fic!


**A/N: **Mwahaha…I got quite a good response to the last adult!Near x child!Mello, so I decided to write you awesome, amazing, FAN-FRIGGIN-TABULOUS readers _two_ stories this Christmas. One will be Near x Mello and the other will be the opposite – Mello x Near. This one is the Near x Mello. : D Hope you guys enjoy! (Oh, and there's actual lemon in this one, and not just lime c: )

The Mello x Near story shall be released on..say…Christmas Eve, how about? ; ) Hope you're looking forward to that one, even though it's more comedy and less smexings—but still, a lemon nonetheless. xD

* * *

Near was walking down the main corridor of Wammy's, lightly brushing off his plain white pajama top to try and rid the material of any dust or invisible dirt—that was when he spotted his number-one successor, Mello. The small boy seemed to spot him as well, giving him a slight glare out of the corner of his eye, one that showed how he both respected and hated him…both emotions stemming from the same types of thing. Near was L and he was not. Near was older and he was not. Near was taller and he was not. It seemed as though everything Near was, Mello wanted to be. But the younger boy would never admit his jealousy, so the two always had to resort to petty conversations that Near could tell strained the blonde boy.

"Good afternoon, Mello," Near murmured, stopping in his stride to look at the young boy, bringing a hand to his hair and beginning to twirl a lock.

"After-noon," was all Mello said, his voice curt as he crossed his arms. After a moment of looking at the older man, he pursed his lips and turned his head, his actions hot with emotion. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be busy doing things L is supposed to do? Are you slacking off or something? You can't do that when you're L, you know."

"Yes, but I have some time off from a case, and I wished to visit the orphanage," replied the white-haired man, staring at the small boy with his piercing eyes. "But off of that topic, how is Mello doing, as far as his studies?"

"You'd be UN-happy to hear that they're going _amazingly_," smirked Mello, turning back towards Near, a triumphant expression on his face. "Because they're going to well, _I'll_ probably be the new L pretty soon. So don't be surprised if I take your title right from you."

"That is fine, Mello," Near replied, continuing to pick at the same curl, twirling it around his finger. "As long as there are people in the world to serve justice. That is the sole point of being L. Not for fame, fortune, or the title."

Mello hesitated for a moment, the pride falling off of his face. He looked as though he was trying to come up with a comeback to that, but instead, his mouth only opened and shut. After another moment of looking at Near, his eyes narrowed, and he pulled his arms tighter to his chest. This was why he both hated and respected Near—while he was a total badass with that expression and the way he could serve so much _justice _in the world and just completely uphold the ideals of L himself, he just infuriated Mello sometimes.

"You mean…you don't think being L is the best…?" the blonde suddenly asked, looking at Near with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You get to follow in _L Lawliet's _footsteps, I mean, you get to be the one that people fear and respect! You get to kick criminal's asses and take their names!"

Near shook his head slowly, internally chuckling a bit. Mello always got so excited when he talked about being L. He certainly had the motivation for the position, but it was all a matter of whether or not he could ever get his emotions under control. However, he was quite…cute…when he got angry.

"While I will admit that it is quite an enjoyment, I will not mind when the time comes for somebody else to take my place. That is how it works for L and his successors."

There was silence for a few more moments, Near still tugging on the same curl, and Mello's lower lip turning out into somewhat of a pout.

"Well…just don't act like you're not intimidated by me, okay? I'm going to be a _brilliant _L, way better than you! I'll show you!" Mello said happily, flouncing—for lack of a better word—off on his way down the hallway, his blonde bob cut bouncing with each step he took. "Christmas is tonight…I'll show you."

Near blinked, obviously not intimidated by the boy's cocky display. He only continued to entangle his finger in the same, abused curl, speaking up once again when Mello was almost gone.

"Mello needs to realize he needs more than an intelligent mind. He needs a sense of justice and control over his emotions."

The white-haired man watched as Mello whipped around, his hands balling themselves into fists by his sides as he tried to keep up a calm façade—trying not to show Near that the smallest things the man said could always gain the biggest reactions from him. However, the older man noticed as the blonde's brow furrowed, and he could tell that he was chewing on the inside of his petite lips.

"I _have_ a sense of justice, and I-I can control my emotions just as well as you can, Near!"

"Just because I am not intimidated about Mello's optimism about becoming the next L, he has begun to become irritated and nervous," noted the older, releasing the curl from his finger before moving the pale digit to another lock of soft strands, entangling it in those. "How will Mello reach when an enemy at large does not respond to his accusations or charges placed against him? Mello cannot become angry, those kind of emotional reactions are simply not acceptable. He must keep calm and focused."

"Don't tell me how to kick your ass! I can do it without any advice at all, and….I'll bet you're giving me the wrong advice because you're scared, and you _know_ that I'm going to take you out of your seat right here and how! Well, whatever, I'm not going to listen to a single thing you tell me—because I'll just become L my own way!"

"Rudeness is not one of L's characteristics. Perhaps one of a student, and not the teacher," Near said, turning around and walking the opposite way as the blonde, determined to leave his young successor stumped. And even if he didn't; Near was always one for getting the last word in. Mello only stood in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms once again, beginning to walk in the direction he was headed before Near stopped him.

*~*_Christmas Eve*_~*

Near strategically placed a medium-sized box underneath the Christmas tree, right underneath one of the snowflake ornaments that rested at the bottom of the pine. The box said it was for Matt, and he could only assume that it was some sort of videogame or something. His second-in-line did love to play with those electronics, much to his grade's distress. The white-haired man was so busy focusing on getting all of the presents absolutely organized, he didn't even notice as a small figure snuck out into the living room, blonde hair gleaming in the light of the crackling fireplace. There was virtually no noise, spare the softest of padding as sock feet brushed against the ground, but Near wasn't on the lookout for anybody, so he was unfocused on that at the moment.

Mello grinned as he saw the man in the red suit crouching down by the tree. He could see white curls peeking out from underneath a fluffy hat, and he knew he had the one. You see, Mello intended to prove to Near that he was worthy of being L by doing the impossibly—catching Santa. The blonde still had a bit of the childlike belief in the man, and that was only reaffirmed as he watched the figure by the tree pull out another present.

"I CAUGHT—" Mello started, his voice loud as he pointed an accusing finger…however, he quickly thought to lower his voice when he realized he might wake up somebody else that could take credit for his accusation. "I caught you…! Santa!"

Near didn't jump, but he hesitated slightly in his movements, slowly turning around and eyeing the younger boy. He nearly thought of saying something, but he just paused for another moment and then stood, straightening out his suit. The older man saw the way that the small boy eyed his slim frame suspiciously, probably wondering why he didn't have an extra hundred or so pounds.

"What is Mello doing up at this hour? Is he looking for his gifts?" Near asked, trying to make his voice as deep and projecting as possible—like Santa's, assumingly.

"I'm only awake to catch you, you big…you big faker! What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded, storming across the living room, standing in front of 'Santa' and crossing his arms. "How do you know my name anyways?"

"Santa knows everyone's name, little one," murmured Near, eyeing the pajamas Mello had on. It was a nightgownish outfit—something the white-haired man wouldn't have guessed Mello would like to wear. However, it was shorter than a normal nightgown, more around his thighs than ankles. But as he shook his head softly, he bent down and gently poked the small boy's nose, speaking again. "Now, get to bed, or I will be forced to leave early…and I have not finished placing Mello's gifts yet."

"I'm not going to go back to bed!" Mello declared, scrunching up his nose after Near placed a finger on it, scowling and beginning to tap his socked foot against the floor. "I know you don't have a Christmas present for me, because I've been bad, and if you were the _real_ Santa, you'd have me on your naughty list! If you were the real Santa, you'd know that it was me who broke Linda's Barbie dolls and it was me who threw Matt's DS out the window and it was _me_ who broke into Near's office and drew all over his case files and spit into his water! So what do you have to say about _that_, Santa?"

"I never stated that Mello's presents were things he wanted," was all Near said, smiling slightly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"B-But…hey! Then what'd you get me?" the blonde boy frowned, letting out an exasperated 'hmph.' "I wanted chocolate…"

"Mello will have to find out in the morning. Now, off to bed," said Near, trying to shoo the small boy away.

"Why do I have to listen to you anyways?!" Mello asked, his voice slightly high-pitched, trying one more time to stand up for himself.

"I suppose Mello does not have to. Since he does not want me to leave his presents, there is really no reason for me to stay any longer. Mello may remain down here if he so wishes to do, but that just means it is time for me to take my leave," said the older man, picking up his 'bag' of presents and beginning to walk towards the fireplace.

"N-no, wait, I want my presents!" Mello said desperately, grabbing on to Near's arm, trying to stop the man from leaving. His blue eyes large and wide as he began to think about all of the chocolate he'd be missing out on if he didn't get any Christmas presents, Mello gave a little tug on Near's arm to try and urge him back over towards the Christmas tree. However, Near—without really paying attention—accidentally retaliated, swinging around and knocking Mello backwards. His eyes widened as he turned to see if the small boy was alright, almost catching him as he feel on to the floor, but missing him by about an inch.

The blonde hit the hardwood floor painfully, his nightgown slipping up around his waist and exposing a delicate pair of light pink panties. Near noticed that they looked like something a girl his age or younger would wear, with little hearts and delicate lace around the edges, and he wondered how Mello got them, and why he was _wearing _them. Gray wavered slightly as he continued to stare at the small boy's groin, his eyes only moving back up to meet Mello's after another few moments.

"Are those…female underwear Mello is displaying?" murmured Near, walking up to him, now standing next to the flustered-looking boy. "If Mello did not already know, that would technically put him on the 'naughty' list."

"H-hah, n-no!" protested the blonde, his face reddening as he tried to worm the thin material of the nightgown back down around his knees, attempting to hide any evidence that 'Santa' might be able to use against him. However, Near only crouched down, picking at the bottom of his pajamas with his index finger and thumb, lifting it slightly.

"I think Mello is lying," he stated, his voice more Near-ish now, his intimidating gray eyes boring holes straight into Mello's innocent blue ones. However, Mello just pressed a hand in between his legs, shaking his head furiously as he tried to prevent Near…or, Santa, from seeing his secret.

"I-I'm not lying, I promise, you can _take_ my chocolate, just g-go!" he whimpered, trying to squirm away, extremely embarrassed that somebody had discovered the secret he had kept hidden so well for so long. However, all Near did was stop tugging at the end of his nightgown, staring at him with those deep and serious eyes.

"I cannot allow a child to lie. Especially if he is to be the next L. Let me see."

Mello closed his eyes, biting his lip nervously as he lifted his hands, his breath hitching as he felt cool air flood around his legs. However, the white-haired man was feeling anything but cold as his eyes looked carefully in between the smaller boy's legs, looking up to him a moment later. The rosy makeup on his cheeks did a good job at hiding his blush—not that he'd never seen a male before, but seeing _Mello_ of all people…

"Please don't tell L…I-I don't wanna be disqualified because of it…! I-I…please don't tell anybody!" Mello stuttered, suddenly not seeming as confident as he normally did, his face an even riper cherry-red than before.

"Hm…I will not say a word," Near decided, standing, extending a hand to help the small boy up. "However, I believe it would be best if I took Mello back to his bedroom. I do not wish for him to get caught past curfew in such a frenzied state."

Mello nodded, pushing his nightgown back down around his knees, taking Near's hand and helping himself up. His face was still deeply stained, and his voice was much weaker as he attempted to speak—after a moment, he decided he should just be quiet, so he looked down at the floor, his bangs hiding his face, utterly mortified. Leading the small boy back to his room, Near tried to be quiet, still holding on to the blonde's hand. A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at Mello's bedroom, the blonde boy opening the door and chewing on his lip nervously.

"If you know Watari, don't tell him either, okay?" he asked, his voice lowered to a whisper, yet a slight spark still present in his eyes. "I don't want anybody to know."

"I will not tell anybody," reassured the older man, his voice much more Near-like now, a lot less projecting as he walked over to the blonde's bed, pulling back the sheets. "Now, how about I tuck Mello into bed…?"

Near watched as Mello cautiously made his way over to the bed, shutting the door softly behind him—probably figuring that Santa was magical, and he could just jump out of the window or something. Without saying much of anything, just occasionally looking at 'Santa' out of the corner of his eye, the small boy crawled into his bed and laid down, his blonde hair sprawled out over the pillow. His large blue eyes looked up towards Near, blinking innocently a few times, wiggling around and making himself comfortable before he began to accept Near's babying.

However, as Near leaned down to press an innocent kiss to the blonde's forehead, his hat suddenly fell off…along with the wig that had previously rested on his head—the one that was much longer and curlier, as well as whiter than his normal hair. His dark onyx eyes were fully exposed now, and as his fake beard slipped down, Mello recognized him immediately. The boy's face turned a beet red as his eyes narrowed, and he squeezed his legs together, making sure that nothing was visible from underneath the nightgown.

"N-Near!" was all he could seem to say, just continuing to stare at the man angrily. Near paused for a second before coughing awkwardly.

"What ever does Mello mean?" he asked, trying to play it innocent. However, Mello would have none of it. He only tugged the hat out of Near's grip, yanking he fake beard away from him, his face still a bright red. He had been tricked, fooled, gypped…and most of all, Near had seen his panties.

"I-I was right! I should be L! I caught you in the middle of your big, fat lie, Near!" he said, a slight bit of disappointment in his voice. "I knew Matt was right when he said there was no such thing as Santa, I should have just believed him!"

"Speaking of lies, I have caught Mello in many lies as well," Near whispered, beginning to pick at a curl, winding it around his index finger. "Such as the incident a moment ago. And with the concerns of the _real_ Santa, he has asked me to take care of Christmas this year at Wammy's."

"W-what do you mean 'the incident a moment ago?'" sputtered Mello, apparently now more concerned with being accused of lying than whether or not Santa exists. Near chuckled slightly as he heard the tone in Mello's voice—it was a high-pitched voice that young children use to try and mock whoever embarrassed them. The white-haired man also noticed that the blonde boy's face was still a bright red, no matter how much he tried to hide it with a frown, and Near realized just how embarrassed he must be.

"Mello lied when he stated he was not wearing female underwear," Near said, pulling back the covers and lifting the boy's robe a bit. "And yet…he still is."

"D-don't…look!" he said, shoving down his robe again, squeezing his legs together as his blush came back with a vengeance. "What do you want me to do, take them off now? I-I haven't gotten changed since the last time you saw them, dummy!"

"If Mello wishes to stay in them, that is fine…a little awkward, I suppose, but fine…" said the white-haired man, a certain tone in his voice that Mello just couldn't seem to place. However, the blonde figured it was better safe than sorry, so he quickly spoke up.

"P-please don't tell!" he demanded, his expression slightly horrified. "I'll change them r-right now, and I'll throw the rest away, just please don't tell…! Watari will know that I stole Linda's new panties!"

The blonde boy lifted his nightgown slightly, slipping his hands underneath the material and hooking his fingers around the waistband, wriggling them down a few inches. He didn't even notice as Near stared slightly, his breath hitching when he caught a glimpse of Mello's small manhood underneath the panties. Slowly, he took the petite boy's hand in his own, slipping the panties off with him, his eyes turned to Mello's face now.

"E-eh…w-what are you doing?" Mello asked softly, his face reddening as he felt his small manhood give a small twitch, sensing the way Near's eyes had been on it. "You're not supposed to…touch me…there."

Near eyed him a bit more, his gray orbs flickering down to the area in between Mello's thin legs before the small boy pulled the robe down, in which case they moved back up to his face. The older man then pulled his hands away from the blonde, setting the panties down next to him and standing up off of the bed.

"I apologize if I made Mello feel uncomfortable. I did not mean to make Mello feel as though I was touching him inappropriately."

"Would you please just…get me another pair of underwear? They're in the top drawer of my dresser…." Mello whispered, closing his large eyes, letting out the smallest in hitches of breath as the smooth material of his nightgown traced along the soft dip of his groin.

"Of course," Near replied, walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer. He looked into it, seeing a few pairs of plain underwear on top of the piles of garments, but it was obvious they had never really been worn, as he also noticed that there was still a tag on one pair. Underneath those, there were many different pairs of panties, poorly hidden—even a black, lacy thong. "Which pair would Mello like?"

"I don't care," said Mello, his voice still a quiet whisper as he reached over and picked the pink pair up off of the bed. "Why do I have to change them anyways? I like…this pair."

Near turned to the small boy, his eyes tracing the panties that he was holding. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, a curious expression on his face as he plucked the undergarments from the blonde's hands, observing them up closer.

"Are female underwear…comfortable?" he asked, slowly handing them back to Mello, his eyes moving from the panties to the blonde's face. "I would consider them quite a strain."

"They're not very comfortable," Mello admitted, clenching the panties in one hand, fingering the lace with the other. "I mean…but they're cute. You think that they're cute, right? At least…a little cute?"

"I suppose they are," he murmured in response, beginning to twirl a lock of his hair once again, finding himself a bit off-subject as he continued. "Only on Mello, however."

"Only on me…?" repeated Mello, his eyes widening slightly as he hooked the undergarments around one ankle, slipping them up a bit and worming into them, allowing them to rest around his hips once again…his nightgown up around his waist, the sheer material hanging down hardly covering his groin. A small knot formed itself in his stomach as he felt Near eyeing him, watching how they fit tightly around his slightly swollen length.

"Yes, only on Mello," he said, twirling his hair more roughly, contemplating on what to do at this point. Watching as Mello swallowed deeply, taking a step towards him, Near's eyes widened ever-so-slightly as petite boy tried to show him that he had the power to make the next move. He appeared as though he wasn't exactly sure what to do, so all he did was stand there and softly bite his lower lip. After a moment, the small blonde spoke up.

"So you think _I'm_ cute?" Mello asked softly, a small, coy smile playing at his lips as he watched Near hesitate for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose I do find Mello…cute."

Mello blushed as Near said this, taking a step forward and gently touching the older man's arm—it was a moment before he acted, but slowly, he leaned forward and pressed the softest of kisses to Near's lips. Near's eyes widened, the white-haired man shocked by the sudden change of pace the small boy's attitude had made, as well as the fact that he could feel Mello's half-developed erection softly pressing against his leg. After another second of the tender liplock, Near pulled away, stumbling a few steps backwards and wiping off his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Mello…?"

"You said I was cute!" the small blonde protested, as though he was trying to justify his actions. "I-I just wanted to…"

"I…suppose I did, but I did not mean it like that…I am L…I cannot…"

"Then do something," Mello whispered, his childish, competitive side showing through as he leaned up and pressed another kiss to the older man's lips, his petite hands clutching at the material of Near's clothes. "I dare you to…L…win the game."

Near was very hesitant, but he couldn't deny the fact that his flame was ignited at this point. He stared at the small boy's cute facial expression as he continued to slowly work their lips against one another's, Mello's eyes closed as though he was putting all his focus into not messing up the tender kiss. Slowly, Near wrapped a hand around the boy's waist …then both arms, bringing his small frame up close and kissing him deeply, being quite experienced after practicing out of sheer boredom. After he heard Mello's small whimper, he forced the kiss to become more powerful by taking the small boy's tongue into his mouth and beginning to suck on it, pumping it slowly and lightly nibbling as well.

"N-ne…Near…a-ah…" moaned the small boy, his hands gripping more firmly at the material of the older man's clothing and bringing their bodies closer. "H-hnnn…"

Mello slipped his tongue back into his own mouth, trying to tease Near's into the warm orifice as well, not wanting to be immediately and completely submissive. Having never done anything like this before, he was a bit timid as he began to swirl his tongue against Near's, but he learned quickly—though Near decided not to let him learn everything too quickly. Changing his technique, the white-haired man ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of the smaller boy's tongue, beginning to softly bite his lip…catching it in his mouth and sucking it gently, grazing his teeth against the soft pink skin, eliciting a whimper from the small boy.

Near felt Mello's erection softly pulsing against his leg, the small boy pressing their lips together slightly harder, his petite hands moving to white locks and ensnaring his fingers in the silky strands, giving them an experimental tug—causing Near to open his mouth lightly, gasping just a bit, obviously liking the sensations from the tug. The older man pressed his body against the younger boy, forcing him backwards and on to the bed, landing on top of him. After a moment, he pulled his lips away from the kiss, moving them to the boy's neck instead, running them across the tendons there. Slipping his tongue past his lips, he made sparse saliva trails down the blonde's neck, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and more moans slipped past his lips.

Slowly, he decided on a spot to mark the boy, wanting to make him his and his alone. After choosing a soft piece of skin, he encased the surface with his mouth, grazing the sensitive flesh with the tips of his teeth before biting down. The feeling of Near's teeth digging into his flesh caused the smaller to gasp out and clutch on to him, his protests turning to moans in seconds—as painful as the feeling was, if he just let go for a moment, it began to feel almost…_pleasurable_. Turning his head further, Mello pressed his face against the pillow of his bed, allowing Near more access to his neck, which the older man quickly took advantage of.

As Near chose a new spot to mark the boy, Mello pulled him down further, wanting more pressure. Softly gasping out Near's name, the blonde wrapped two of his smaller legs around Near's larger one, pressing his groin against the man's upper thigh, the pressure against his erection growing as he pushed harder against the white-haired man.

"N…nmnhh..a-ah…ah…N-Near..!" he moaned, beginning to roll his hips, rubbing his groin lightly against Near's leg. "Mnn...b-bite harder..!"

Instantly complying, Near began sucking more roughly on the patch of skin, making a deep mark on his body…he pressed himself harder against the small boy, allowing his own erection to be felt by Mello; softly groaning, the sound remaining stuck in his throat.

"Mmm…ello…" he finally whispered, licking the hickey, lightly nipping at it further. He could feel as the small boy took a hand away from where it had remained entangled in his locks, moving it instead to his groin. The blonde tried to get a better feel of the other man's erection, being able to tell that Near was bigger than him, obviously. Slowly, the small blonde began to rub his hand against the outside of Near's pants, his free hand lightly tugging at his curls.

"Does Mello…wish to feel me?" he murmured, looking up at the younger male, his eyes captivated with the flush that covered his round cheeks. Watching as Mello nodded without hesitation, the smaller boy continued to rub his hand against the outside of Near's pants.

"Can I…?" asked Mello, seeming much shyer than usual, his normal dominant spark seeming to be gone—not as confident because he was nervous in the situation, knowing just how much more experience Near had than he did.

However, Near only nodded slowly, his gray eyes staying focused on the small boy. He lightly took Mello's petite hand in his own, guiding it to the edge of his pants and making his fingers curl around the waistband…pulling them down with his hand, allowing his underwear to come off with his pants as well. Erection being freed from its cotton confines, it lightly brushed against the smaller boy's hand, causing the white-haired man to gasp lightly, his eyes still focused on Mello, checking for any signs of discomfort or hesitation.

Mello's face turned a darker shade of pink as he softly ran his fingertips down the man's length, feeling its warmth, and the way it seems to pulse under his ministrations. After repeating the soft motion a few times, he wrapped his hand around Near's erection, giving it a few experimental tugs…keeping his eyes on Near's face to see how his inexperienced maneuvers affected the older man. Continuing to pump him, his hands sweaty and shaky, Mello leaned up and brought Near's lips down to meet his own, wanting to feel their lips against each other's once again. The small blonde could feel as Near grew harder underneath his movements, the older man instantly returning the initiated kiss, keeping one hand on Mello's to guide him and control how he handled his erection, and having his free arm wrapped around the small boy to hold him closely.

"M-mmnn…" whimpered Mello, continuing to softly jerk at Near's shaft, allowing the white-haired man to speed up the pace of his hand. The blonde could barely keep up with the kiss as he pressed his body up against the other man's, a thin layer of sweat blanketing his skin, feeling Near catching his tongue in his own warm mouth…beginning to pump the wet muscle, plundering the small boy's sweet lips.

"Mello…" he groaned once again, burying his face in the small boy's neck, continuing to guide the smaller boy's hand in pumping his erection. Pleasure slowly crashed against his body as Mello pressed his index finger against the vein that twisted its way down the bottom of his manhood, and he encouraged the smaller boy to do it again, his eyes unfocusing for the briefest of moments before he turned his attention back to the situation, lightly nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"N-Near…! Please..a-ah…t-touch me..it…ah…!"

The white-haired man pulled away slightly at this request, his eyes scanning Mello's reddened face, slowly pulling his small hand away from his erection and interlacing their fingers.

"Mello wishes for me to touch him as well?" asked Near, watching as the blonde boy nodded, his eyes looking as though they were afraid of punishment for doing something wrong. However, instead of saying anything else, Near just unlaced their fingers, pushing the small boy back on to the bed completely. Slipping his arm from underneath Mello, he dragged his body down Mello's small frame, his head drawing closer to his hips, lightly tracing a finger along his bulge and watching as the blonde's panties grow damper underneath his touch. His groin tightened as he watched Mello's small toes curl around the sheets on the bed, his body wanting more contact with the older man.

Leaning down after teasing the small boy for a few more seconds, his lips less than an inch away from the swollen flesh underneath the fabric, Near blew warm air against the damp part of the panties, his ears being hit with the small boy's sweet moans a moment later. Bucking his hips slightly, Mello clutched on to the sheets as well, letting out a small gasp of Near's name.

"Does this feel good, Mello? Does Mello…enjoy my touches?" questioned Near, staring at him and twirling a lock of hair, his eyes filled with curiosity about the smaller boy's feelings. "Does Mello feel anxious…? Scared…? Aroused…?"

"A-ahh…i-it feels good, Near…!" he whimpered, opening his eyes just wide enough to look at the white-haired man, his petite frame hot…having never felt this way about anybody else before.

"How good does it feel? Does this…" started the white-haired man, leaning down and licking the damp spot with the very tip of his tongue, prodding the small crevasse of his slit lightly. "…feel good as well?"

"A-ahh-hah..! It feels good..mnahhha…i-it feels good, Near..!"

Near could taste as Mello's body allowed more precum to stain his panties, the smaller boy's cock throbbing underneath his ministrations. The younger's body craved more of Near's touch, and both of them could tell that his delicately pulsing erection wanted to release already.

"Is Mello sure…?" Near questioned, lightly tracing his tongue along the blonde's slit again, running a finger up the bottom of his panties, making small circles on the swollen skin underneath the fabric. "Is this…really what Mello wants? If he is not sure, I can stop…"

Near slowly pulled down the blonde's panties, running his hands along the small boy's thighs and tossing the damp fabric on to the floor. He could feel his own groin harden further as he saw the wet flesh, but his own arousal didn't stop him from taking Mello's erection into his mouth about an inch, feeling precum leaking into his past his lips. Nipping a few times before pulling away again, obviously teasing the hell out of the smaller boy, giving him plenty of time to say 'no,' or 'stop,' but he heard nothing but the small boy's moans.

"N-Near, p-ple-ahh-please..!" whispered Mello, his voice wavering with his irregular breath, softly allowing his hips to buck off the bed in an attempt to gain whatever friction possible. "I-I'm sure, a-ahh, p-plea-please!"

Watching as his erection dripped a bit more precum, Near gently traced his fingers along the small boy's inner thigh, his eyes entranced by the sticky liquid slowly sliding down his length, some of it being soaked up by the sheets on the bed. Deciding that he had given Mello enough chances to pull away, or to protest, or to ask him to stop, Near ran his hands up the small boy's nightgown and pulled it off of him, pale hands roaming the soft skin that covered the boy's chest. He could feel the blonde shiver underneath him, and as he leaned down and began to gently lick at Mello's pert nipples, the older man managed to elicit another one of his sweet moans.

Slowly, Near unclothed himself, his mouth still working away at the smaller boy's chest. After he had removed all of the bothersome material, he pressed his body against Mello's, allowing the traces of sweat and precum that decorated their frames to mingle. He brought his own fingers to his mouth, gently coating them with his saliva before moving them down to Mello's entrance, wriggling a single digit past the tight rings of muscle that made up the small boy's hole. He could feel Mello gasp and tense up, but as soon as he brought his mouth down to the boy's erection once again, taking it into his warm orifice and beginning to bob his head, the boy's body loosened up enough for him to slip another finger in. Beginning to scissor the digits, Near could hear Mello whimper, feeling the small boy arching his back—however, it wasn't extremely uncomfortable until the white-haired man inserted another finger, continuing to stretch him.

"N-Near…ah…a-ah…!" he cried softly, his head thrashing against the pillows, small hands gripping at Near's skin. His nails left strawberry trails in their wake as he felt Near pull his fingers out of his entrance, positioning the tip of his dripping erection there instead, the small blonde feeling the man's kiss-swollen lips meet his own as he gently urged himself in. Another cry fell from Mello's lips, the small boy trying to keep himself silent, as not to wake anybody up—but he couldn't help but cry out again, both in pain and pleasure as he felt his entrance bear the feeling of Near's swollen erection slipping inside of him, stretching his walls.

"M-Mello…" Near groaned, his length being enveloped in the small boy's tightness, the feeling sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. "Nn…a-ahhh…"

"N-Near!" Mello cried out again, his nails digging angry red crescents into Near's back as the man began to slowly ease himself in further, the tip of his manhood brushing against the blonde's sweet spot. After allowing the small boy a moment to adjust, the white-haired man began to move, his own hands clenching at the bedspread as he buried himself within the small boy. With each thrust, Near went a little deeper, a little faster, finally hitting Mello's sweet spot dead-on.

"A-ahhh..! Ha-ah-ah-aah..!!" whimpered the blonde, a long moan stuck in his throat, his breath slipping past his swollen lips in uneven pants. "N-Near, p-please, h-harder!"

Complying, Near began to pound into the smaller boy, gray eyes watching unwaveringly as sweat droplets rolled down the blonde's reddened face. As much as he wanted to allow his eyelids to slip closed, he wanted to see the adorable orgasmic expression on Mello's face when he came—which he could tell was going to be soon, based on the way Mello was clenching around him and moaning. Near slipped his hand in between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around the small boy's erection, groans falling from his lips as he began to pump the blonde in time with his thrusts.

"M-Mello…n-nghh…a-ahh…" he moaned, his voice reverberating throughout his frame, the sound low and husky. "A-are you close?"

"N-Near, I-I—!"

With no warning, Mello suddenly released his warm liquids, coating Near's chest with the white substance before tightening around the man. His exhausted cries filled the room as he released again, his cum splattering against their skin, mingling with their sweat and webbing in between their chests as the older man continued to thrust into his clenched passage. A moment later, Near came as well, his hot seed filling Mello to the brim as their cries mingled together, each being able to taste the other in the air.

"M-Mello…"

As Near pulled out of him, the white-haired man's liquids spilled out of Mello's entrance, staining the sheets with stickiness. However, before he could stand up and get them a towel, he felt two hands weakly grip at his arm. It was Mello, tugging him backwards, moving his petite body a bit closer to the older man.

"Will you…stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asked softly, looking up at Near with glazed and tired eyes.

"Of course, Mihael," the white-haired man murmured qietly, hesitating for a moment before lying down on the bed next to the small boy, pulling the covers over both of them. The blonde quickly snuggled up to him, burying his face in Near's chest, softly kissing it before fluttering his eyes shut.

"Night…" he whispered, as though he were afraid to break the silence in the room. Slowly, his body relaxed, and he drifted into the land of unconsciousness, feeling surprisingly safe and secure in Near's warm and comforting arms. A few minutes after the older man made sure Mello was asleep, he pulled away, being sure not to wake the young boy.

"Merry Christmas…sweet dreams," Near whispered, pressing one last kiss to Mello's forehead.

* * *

**End Note: **HOOBOY that took me all day to write. *goes to sleep nao* But yeah. I feel like it's wrong making older!Near a practical—hell, what am I talking about 'practical'…he is technically a pedophile. I feel as though it's somehow violating his cuteness and Mello's innocence, but then I just go RP it some more, and I feel better. : D

BUT, in my own defense, pedophilia in REAL LIFE is disgusting. It's only okay in fanfiction.

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
